<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>me on the left bank, you on the right by msaudreyanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502015">me on the left bank, you on the right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne'>msaudreyanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, No rules, Romance, Slow Burn, lovable idiots, maybe smut later?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya moves into a new apartment and finds a mysteriously handsome surprise she didn't see at the first tour of the building.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry &amp; Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Move-in Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'mmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaack.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The last of the boxes were now within the walls of her new home. Anya surveyed the spacious apartment, hands on her hips, with pride. Finally, a place of her own, funded by her own dime.</p><p class="p1">Her parents and Nana had all offered to help her find and pay for what they determined an appropriate apartment, but Anya had remained resolute. She would do this her way, and on her own. She needed the independence.</p><p class="p1">The apartment wasn’t anything overly opulent. It had two bedrooms and was in a decent neighborhood. She’s pretty sure the kitchen at her parents’ estate was larger than the entire apartment, so it would take her some time to adjust to the “quaint” alley kitchen.</p><p class="p1">Olga and Tatiana had tried their best to hide their contentment with Anya’s choice of home, and for that she was grateful. She’d had enough of a lecture from Nana and Papa. Maria and Alexei seemed to be just as excited as she was. She could hear them bickering in the second bedroom, both trying to claim it as their own for when they needed a respite from the Romanov manor.</p><p class="p1">A single Romanov did not live on their own. It just was not done. Olga and Tatiana both moved out once they’d gotten married and not a day sooner. Alexandra Romanov was very strict with keeping her children close. It had taken many, <em>many</em>, heated discussions before her parents finally accepted that she was moving out on her own, with or without their approval.</p><p class="p1">She wasn’t exactly proud of it, but…yes. Yes she was. She was finally taking control of her life and the freedom she felt couldn’t be matched by anything.</p><p class="p1">As appreciative as she was for her siblings’ help in moving, she was eager for them to leave so she could finally have some peace. That, and she most certainly did <em>not</em> want their assistance with unpacking. There wasn’t an unopinionated Romanov in the family tree and this space was <em>hers</em>. If they stayed much longer, her apartment would be set up how <em>they</em> wanted, and then she wouldn’t have the strength to change it later.</p><p class="p1">Anya ushered them all out the door with a promise to repay them all later with her trademark baking as soon as she found her kitchen. There were only a few gripes and smart comments as she firmly shut the door behind the last of them.</p><p class="p1">With a sigh of relief, she moseyed through the boxes sprawled out on the floor and went to observe her favorite feature of the apartment.</p><p class="p1">The living room had the most amazing floor-length window with a small balcony. The natural lighting it let in filled her with such joy. She couldn’t wait for winter when she’d get to cozy up on her couch with some tea and a good book and watch the snow fall.</p><p class="p1">Tatiana had remarked on the window when she’d first entered the apartment as well. She had walked over to it and then gasped in her overly-dramatic way.</p><p class="p1">“Nastya! You can see right into the apartments across the street!”</p><p class="p1">She had to bite back a retort about how windows function, but her sister wasn’t wrong.</p><p class="p1">“Tatya, that’s what apartments in the city are like.” She did her best to maintain some level of patience, reminding herself that she did still need her sister’s help moving.</p><p class="p1">“Well I hope you have some decent window coverings! I’ve seen horror movies where men spy on young women and then plan their attack by watching their every move!”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think there’s a person alive that would willingly pick a fight with our Malenkaya.” Ahhh, Olga. Ever the logical one of her sisters. “And if they do, Tatya, it’s not likely they’ll live to tell the tale.”</p><p class="p1">“Your confidence in me is flattering, Olya.” Anya observed the window directly across from her. There was nothing but a minimally furnished apartment. “But to answer your questions, Tatya. Yes, I bought some thick, dark curtains. No one will be spying on me.”</p><p class="p1">Tatiana remained skeptical, but kept her thoughts to herself…for the time being.</p><p class="p1">Now, as Anya looked out at the narrow alleyway below that separated her building from the next, movement caught her attention.</p><p class="p1">She looked up and was surprised to find someone looking back at her with a curious expression.</p><p class="p1">The man across from her in the middle of opening his patio window and Anya tried not to focus on the way his muscles filled out his t-shirt. He was quite handsome…</p><p class="p1">Anya shook herself, realizing she’d been staring for a time that was probably longer than appropriate. Unsure of what to do, she waved a hand in a nervous wave, biting her lip in embarrassment.</p><p class="p1">To her relief, the handsome stranger returned her wave paired with a cheeky smirk of his own. She was sure her cheeks were flaming brighter than her hair. Where else could she go from here?</p><p class="p1">Spinning in a quick 180, Anya refocused on the boxes surrounding her and tried to ignore the urge to check and see if the man was still at his window.</p><p class="p1">And if she silently prayed he was not a murder…and single…well that was between her and whoever decided to listen to her prayers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOO. </p><p>Feels good to write about things that aren't leadership. </p><p>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!</p><p>💛💛💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baking Mishaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More interactions with our new friends!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It took Anya several days, but finally the last of the boxes had been unpacked and all the cardboard had been jammed into the recycling downstairs. The apartment was starting to feel like home, despite still needing to find places for all of her things.</p><p class="p1">She was in the middle of deciding where to hang her clock when some movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention.</p><p class="p1">If she’d left her living room curtains open since that first day, well it was obviously because she enjoyed the lighting it provided. She was definitely only trying to be mindful of her utilities bill. She was not hoping to catch a glimpse of the man across the alley from her, because that would be insane.</p><p class="p1">Anya tried to ignore the fluttering in her belly as she turned to find him looking at her with barely concealed amusement. He was nursing what looked like a cup of coffee and seemed very entertained by her struggle. She’d hoped to be able to hang this without getting out the ladder, but straining on her tip toes only got her so far.</p><p class="p1">Huffing a bit, but unable to keep the grin from her face, she gestured to the wall behind her as if to say “Well what do <em>you</em> think?”</p><p class="p1">If he was going to judge, he could at least be helpful.</p><p class="p1">He seemed a bit surprised by her acknowledgement of him, coffee cup paused just before his mouth. Then he seemed to think on her question and motioned slightly higher with the cup.</p><p class="p1">Damnit.</p><p class="p1">She’d need to get the ladder.</p><p class="p1">Anya held up a finger to stay him and then went to find the ladder. When she returned, sure enough, he was still at the window waiting for her. She climbed the first few steps and held the clock up to see if this was a more acceptable placement.</p><p class="p1">He cocked his head to the side and appeared to think for a beat before nodding his agreement. Anya chuckled to herself and made a park on the wall with the pencil before returning to steady ground. She spun around to give him a thumbs up in thanks. He laughed and Anya was struck by the desire to hear what it sounded like. Would it be a deep rumble, like thunder? He seemed like he might be a quiet, restrained type.</p><p class="p1">She wanted to know more about him and that was not something she should be thinking.</p><p class="p1">Before she could stew too long, the man checked his watch and then waved to her. He walked to set his mug in his kitchen and then once he reached what must’ve been his front door, he looked back over his shoulder and waved at her one last time.</p><p class="p1">Anya probably looked like an idiot with the blush she knew stained her cheeks and dopey grin. All this man did was tell her to move her clock up a few inches and she was acting like a mad school girl in love.</p><p class="p1">One thing was very clear to her: she could never mention this to her siblings. Ever.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Anya settled into her apartment with ease. Part of her had been worried that she might miss the chaos of living with her boisterous and overbearing family, but she was really starting to enjoying the peace and quiet.</p><p class="p1">After hanging the clock in the recommended position, she went about the rest of her day, finding places for the last few things she’d unpacked. When she finished, she decided to break in her new kitchen. She was off from work until Monday, but she’d powered through unpacking faster than she’d originally planned.</p><p class="p1">Looking around the cozy kitchen, Anya just went with it. She wasn’t quite sure what prompted the frenzy, but soon her counters were covered with cooling cookies and cupcakes, frosting whipping in the mixer, and brownies in the oven.</p><p class="p1">She normally only went this crazy when she was well and truly anxious, but she couldn’t for the life of her pinpoint what had her so on edge.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll just wrap them up and deliver them to my new neighbors…Yes. That’s why I did this…to make a good impression and maybe some new friends.”</p><p class="p1">Sadly, the baked goods didn’t respond with reassurances. But then, a smaller, quiet voice in the back of her asked if she’d take some across the alley to her “friend”…</p><p class="p1"><em>No</em>… That would be silly. She didn’t even know what apartment he lived in. She wasn’t going to sit here and count the floors and windows to figure out where he lived. That was completely insane.</p><p class="p1">She could wait until he returned home and step out on her balcony to ask him, but that thought sounded too much like Olga with her logic. Anya couldn’t do that. No…she’d stick with the people in her building – making special note to find the building manager, just in case she ever needed anything – and call it good.</p><p class="p1">It would be best to restrain herself, just this once. Even if her heart screamed at her to take this chance.</p><p class="p1">She just…really wanted to know him. What were his passions? Did he enjoy whatever he did for work? Was he a sweets guy? If he wasn’t, she could learn to make other things, she reasoned.</p><p class="p1">Anya was also curious to find out what it would take to make that glorious dimple appear again, like it had earlier when she’d gotten him to laugh. His smile really was something else. She found she liked the way his lips would quirk up on one side, all lopsided smirk, before spreading across his face.</p><p class="p1">God, she was losing her mind. She didn’t even know his name.</p><p class="p1">Frosting the cupcakes would distract her. She needed the mindless task to get her head back on straight.</p><p class="p1">Anya set up shop at her dining room table and got to work, quickly powering through the first dozen. She was quite good at this part of the baking, if she did say so herself. Once she got into the motions, she normally didn’t stop until all the cupcakes were finished.</p><p class="p1">Unexpectedly, she froze over one of the last cupcakes, a familiar feeling tugging at her mind.</p><p class="p1">It caused her to look up and sure enough, her handsome friend was home now. She could see him through the patio door watching her with rapt attention. She caught his gaze, looking up through her eyelashes, and now it was her turn to smirk.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>At least I’m not the only one that gets caught staring…</em>
</p><p class="p1">He had the sense about him to look a bit bashful, but didn’t move away from the window. He seemed genuinely interested in what she was doing.</p><p class="p1">Again, she wondered if she should just take the leap and go talk to him, maybe offer him some of the cupcakes, but something stopped her.</p><p class="p1">It was almost like a little game they’d started. She was almost afraid that if she approached him, the spell would be broken and he’d lose interest in her.</p><p class="p1">She found a part of her rather liked being mysterious…</p><p class="p1">Besides, she’d only lived here a few days. She didn’t need to rush anything.</p><p class="p1">The man chuckled to himself and then motioned to his hair. At first, Anya couldn’t hide her puzzlement. The man had very nice hair – a dark chestnut color – that looked very soft. She’d love to run her fingers through it.</p><p class="p1">But then he pointed to her, dimple peeking through along his jaw, and Anya reached up to feel her own hair. Horrified at the realization, she dropped her piping bag and ran to the kitchen to check her reflection in the microwave.</p><p class="p1">Sure enough, her hair was covered in flour and bits of frosting. She looked quite a mess and she debated just how long she could hide in the kitchen before he’d leave and she could permanently shut her curtains.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Get a grip, Romanov. </em>
</p><p class="p1">She steeled herself in the reflection and pulled her shoulders back. She was Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov. She would not let a little messy hair embarrass her. Anya would not cower.</p><p class="p1">She returned to the table as if nothing had happened and looked up to see that her friend had procured a small whiteboard and had written a message for her. She couldn’t see it from where she sat, so she walked over to the patio door to make out the words he held up for her.</p><p class="p1"><strong>I like the hair. Looks cute.</strong> He’d included a clumsy smiley face and Anya had to cover her mouth to try and stifle the laughter that shook her frame. Everything about this was all so ridiculous and stupid.</p><p class="p1">But she enjoyed the ridiculous and stupid with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"But Audrey, Anya would just walk outside and talk to him! She's not shy!"</p><p>shuddup this is my story and I say she won't do that (yet) because TENSION and I said so. </p><p>Anyways thanks for reading 💛💛💛  drop a comment below? Maybe? </p><p>LOVE YOU ALL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tic-Tac-Toe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>our favorite idiots interact a bit more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Anya bought the white board when she was out Sunday on a complete whim. She’d felt foolish the entire time, but she wanted to be able to communicate with him somehow…and no, Olga, speaking face-to-face was not an option.</p><p class="p1">If anyone asked, she’d just say she wanted to use the second bedroom as an office of sorts and the whiteboard was for that. Yes. That sounded believable, right?</p><p class="p1">Well. She’d need to work on it before she had her siblings over.</p><p class="p1">She’d been in such a fluster when she had gotten home that she’d almost forgotten about it.</p><p class="p1">Living only within the confines of her wealthy family’s mansion, Anya had never really had to worry about keeping the house in order. That’s what her mother employed housekeepers for. The children had been in charge of their own bedrooms, but everything else was always taken care of.</p><p class="p1">That’s not to say Anya didn’t know <em>how</em> to function on her own. But she’d walked in the front door of her apartment after returning from her shopping excursion and the weight of everything hit her at once.</p><p class="p1">Panic set in as she dropped her bags on the kitchen table and fluttered around from room to room. She’d left some dishes soaking in the sink and the floor was a disaster from her baking extravaganza from a couple days ago. The voice in her head that told her she could always clean it tomorrow wasn’t so loud and confident now that she had to return to work tomorrow.</p><p class="p1">Anya also realized that unless she wanted to eat out every single day for lunch for the next week she’d need to probably whip up something large enough to provide her leftovers. She’d dabbled in meal prep before, but that was when she had a massive kitchen, endless resources, and an entire weekend to kill.</p><p class="p1">Now she had a few hours, whatever was in her fridge and cupboards, and a high level of anxiety.</p><p class="p1">Thoroughly flustered, Anya threw her hair up in a knot on top of her head and ripped off her sweatshirt in an attempt to cool off. Another benefit of living alone – she could clean in her sports bra and leggings and not receive a lecture in propriety from her mother.</p><p class="p1">She swept up the kitchen, almost ashamed at the amount of debris she had been comfortable living around for the last day and a half. Anya wasn’t normally a super messy person, but she’d definitely given herself a bit of slack with all the chaos of moving.</p><p class="p1">And maybe she’d allowed herself to get distracted by a certain someone more than she should’ve…</p><p class="p1">Just as she was wiping down the coffee table – the empty pizza box and wine bottle were thrown away quickly, as if that would erase her choices – movement caught her eye.</p><p class="p1">Sure enough, her friendly window neighbor must’ve heard her thoughts. Although she hadn’t planned being on the receiving end of his blazing stare. Anya’s mind finally caught up with her and she realized she had given him quite view bent over the coffee table.</p><p class="p1">Blushing scarlet, she straightened and could do nothing else but stare back at him, waiting for some kind of direction on what her next move should be.</p><p class="p1">He gave himself a shake and looked almost as embarrassed as she felt. His hand rubbed the back of his neck and he paused. Then, he reached out of Anya’s sight and grabbed the same whiteboard from the other day.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sorry. Are you ok? Speed cleaning on a Sunday night?</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">Snapping back to reality herself, Anya tried not to rush to the table to grab her own whiteboard. She ripped off the packaging and wrote her response as she walked back to the window.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>I’m ok! Just normal Sunday Scare!</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">She actually wasn’t sure if it was normal for people to panic a few hours before bed on Sunday night. She’d need to find a way to ask some of her nicer coworkers without coming across as insane if it wasn’t normal.</p><p class="p1">He smirked at that and erased his own board, scribbling something new quickly.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sunday Scare?</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">Crap. Maybe it wasn’t normal. Maybe she was awful at this independent thing?</p><p class="p1">She needed to play this cool. If she scared off the one friend she’d made in the city in the few days since she moved, she’d be miserable.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Is he really your friend? You don’t even know his name and you’re communicating via whiteboards. </em>
</p><p class="p1">Nevertheless, she jot down what she hoped was a nonchalant explanation.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Weekend’s over. Back to the real world tomorrow!</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">He nodded in agreement and thought a bit before writing his next message.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Look out real world! ___ is coming for you!</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">Smiling because this was all just so insane to her, Anya wrote back to him.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Is this you asking my name?</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">Instead of writing a response, he simply nodded.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>I’m Anya. You?</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">He tested the name on his lips and she was once again struck by the desire to hear his voice, especially how he would say her name.</p><p class="p1">His response made her stomach do backflips.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>That’s a very pretty name. I’m Dmitry. </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">Of course. Of fucking course she’d find an insanely gorgeous, seemingly sweet, Russian man living across from her. She could practically hear her sisters swooning in delight.</p><p class="p1">Anya was trying to refrain from swooning herself, if she was being honest.</p><p class="p1">This new information should’ve been trivial, but it changed so much. She now felt like she knew him.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Nice to meet you, Dmitry!</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">Dmitry’s next message threw her for a loop. She was momentarily confused at the turn of their little conversation, but decided to just go with it.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>#?</b>
</p><p class="p1">Tic-tac-toe? Really? Anya thought that was a bit random, but then who was she to judge? She was currently carrying on a conversation with an almost-stranger via whiteboards.</p><p class="p1">She also drew a “#” on her board and then placed her first move. When she flipped the board back towards Dmitry, he looked just as confused as she felt initially. Anya worried she might’ve made a mistake and he was supposed to go first? Had she been rude in assuming she could make the first move?</p><p class="p1">Dmitry recovered quickly and their game went on without incident. Once finished, Anya realized she should probably get back to her cleaning and other tasks, but she was glad she got to “talk” to Dmitry for a bit. It had definitely eased some of her earlier panic. She waved goodbye and then went back to her kitchen, feeling lighter somehow.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Dmitry banging his head against the wall probably wasn’t the most productive use of his energy, but it felt better than anything else at the moment.</p><p class="p1">“Will you please stop that? I’m going to get a noise complaint from the Zborovsky’s if you keep that up.”</p><p class="p1">He paused in his activity to glare at Vlad. The older man probably thought he was being helpful. He was incorrect in that assumption.</p><p class="p1">“She thought I wanted to play tic-tac-toe! I finally meet a beautiful woman and when I ask for her phone number, she thinks I want to play a child’s game!”</p><p class="p1">“Have you ever considered opening your window and I don’t know…talking to this woman? You know. Like a normal person?” Vlad gave him a pointed look over his spectacles and Dmitry scoffed at his logic.</p><p class="p1">“Of course I’ve thought about it. But I don’t want to scare her off!” He could picture it now. “What am I supposed to say? I’ve enjoyed watching you through our windows – can we maybe get dinner sometime?”</p><p class="p1">Vlad snorted. “You are so dramatic. You know which window is hers, why don’t you go over there and knock on her front door?”</p><p class="p1">“If you’re not going to provide any useful suggestions, I’ll just go back to my own apartment to wallow in my misery alone.”</p><p class="p1">“Again with the dramatics. If it’s really that big of a deal, let me talk to Lily and see if she knows anything about her.”</p><p class="p1">That caught his attention. He’d forgotten Vlad’s lady love lived in the building next to theirs.</p><p class="p1">“Would Lily be able to do that? Or is she as subtle as you are…”</p><p class="p1">“You’re very picky for a man that desperately wants to talk to a woman but is too afraid to do just that.” Vlad had a point. Dmitry couldn’t really afford to be choosy at the moment. “Lily said she’d received a plate full of baked goods yesterday from a sweet young woman. Does that sound like your new friend?”</p><p class="p1">That brought back warm memories for Dmitry. Anya – the name itself filled him with excitement – looking like a royal mess with flour and frosting in her hair and covering her clothes. He’d only seen the plate of cupcakes she’d been working on, but apparently she had whipped up quite the spread.</p><p class="p1">He wondered if she wanted any help baking sometime. He’d do pretty much anything she’d ask at this point, and he’d only known her for less than a week.</p><p class="p1">She was just…so…</p><p class="p1">Dmitry knew he should probably get his thoughts in coherent order if he was ever going to get around to wooing this woman. But what was he supposed to do? He knew so little about her. He wanted to learn everything, but really had no idea where to start.</p><p class="p1">Vlad snapped his fingers in front of Dmitry’s face and he was brought back from his Anya Musings.</p><p class="p1">“What? Oh! Yes. She was baking something the other night, so probably.”</p><p class="p1">Vlad chuckled something about young idiots in love and Dmitry wanted to correct him, but he knew deep down the older man was probably onto something.</p><p class="p1">A handful of days and all he knew was her name, that she liked to bake, she was a bit chaotic – but it was charming, alright? – and she had already consumed him. Dmitry wasn’t a mushy, lovey-dovey feelings kind of guy. He had his fair share of experience with women in general, but he’d never felt this kind of magnetic attraction to someone before. He thought he was going to have a heart attack and pass out earlier when she'd been fluttering around her apartment in nothing but a sports bra and leggings. </p><p class="p1">He was a good person. He didn't deserve that sweet form of torture. </p><p class="p1">Or maybe he did...</p><p class="p1">Resigning himself to the endless smugness that Vlad would force him to endure, Dmitry nodded. “Alright, Vlad. Work your magic and see what Lily can find out.”</p><p class="p1">Anya – even just getting to know more about her – was worth whatever ridicule Vlad could come up with. That much was clear to Dmitry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and we get Dmitry's POV! who would've guessed? not me!</p><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below if you'd like 💛💛💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lily, the Wine Aunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>our plot keeps chugging along, thanks to MVP Lily.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Monday morning saw Anya in a massive rush to get ready and get out the door on time. As she gathered her things, she briefly paused to check the window in the living room, but there was no sign of Dmitry.</p>
<p class="p1">Maybe he worked later in the day? She figured since she’d only really seen him in the evenings and the weekend, his work schedule might vary from her own. Still though, she wanted to leave him a little note before heading to work – something that she tried not to dwell too long on the reason <em>why</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">She quickly penned an elegant <b>Have a great day! &lt;3 Anya</b> and placed the board back in the window. Before she could think better of it, Anya was locking her apartment door behind her and heading towards the nearest subway station.</p>
<p class="p1">But of course, she proceeded to spend the rest of the day agonizing over whether or not the heart was a bit much. Part of her reasoned that most of her friends signed off that way, but they also had much closer relationships.</p>
<p class="p1">Why didn’t Hallmark make a rulebook for what to do when an attractive man lives across from a single female?</p>
<p class="p1">Perhaps she’d pitch that idea and make millions off of it…</p>
<p class="p1">When she finally returned home, dropping her keys on the counter and kicking off her shoes, Anya tried not to immediately gravitate towards the window. She’d had a long day, and if she didn’t change and wash the makeup from her face now, she’d likely fall asleep as is.</p>
<p class="p1">She emerged from her bedroom sometime later, comfy pajamas a vast improvement to her work clothes, and finally allowed herself permission to check the window. The disappointment that washed over her at the lack of Dmitry within the apartment threatened to consume her. That is, until she caught sight of a note waiting for her.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Catch you later, Anya :) </b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p1">Oh. <em>Oh.</em> What did he mean by that? ‘Catch you later’? Was he going to stop by her apartment after work? When she was already fully set in ‘Lazy Bed-Time Mode’??</p>
<p class="p1">Just as her panic levels began to climb, a knock on her door threatens to throw her into full cardiac arrest.</p>
<p class="p1">Is this some kind of surprise? Like one of those sappy romance dramas that Maria is always trying to get her to watch? She wasn’t sure she could handle that right now, to be honest. She made an attempt to fix her messy bun, but the knock came again and she resigned herself to whatever fate was waiting for her.</p>
<p class="p1">She was Anastasia Romanov, for crying out loud. She could handle Dmitry seeing her in her princess pajamas.</p>
<p class="p1">To her surprise – and a weird combination of disappointment and relief – standing on the other side of her door was not the handsome Dmitry, waiting to gather her in his arms and kiss all thought from her.</p>
<p class="p1">She really needed to stop getting film recommendations from Maria.</p>
<p class="p1">Instead, one of her neighbors that she recognized from delivering cupcakes is standing there with what looks like a bottle of wine in her hands.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Lily?</em> Her mind tried to remember the name that accompanied the friendly face from before.</p>
<p class="p1">The woman introduced herself – <em>Ha! She was right! </em>– and announced that she’d come to thank Anya for the treats with a bottle of wine.</p>
<p class="p1">“I wasn’t sure what kind you preferred, so if you hate this, let me know and I’ll switch it out for you. Lord knows I have plenty to go around.”</p>
<p class="p1">Anya liked Lily already.</p>
<p class="p1">“Thank you so much! You didn’t have to do that. Would you like to come in?”</p>
<p class="p1">Lily tried to make her glance at Anya’s attire discreet. “Oh no, you’ve probably had quite a long day. We can drink and chat some other night this week.”</p>
<p class="p1">Lily was an angel in disguise, of that, Anya was sure.</p>
<p class="p1">“Thank you.” She really did want to get back to her original plan of sleeping on the coach whilst pining over Dmitry. “Does Wednesday evening work for you?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course! I’ll bring dinner as well. You’re not allergic to anything, are you?”</p>
<p class="p1">Anya shook her head and before she could say anything else, Lily was gone.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Well that was weird...</em>
</p><hr/>
<p class="p1">‘<em>Catch you later’</em>? Fuck. He was an idiot.</p>
<p class="p1">Anya left him a sweet note to start his day and ‘<em>Catch you later’</em> was the best he could come up with?</p>
<p class="p1">He’d been more than a little bummed that he’d missed her that morning, but wasn’t surprised. He worked the late shift during the week, so he normally slept until noon.</p>
<p class="p1">He could probably get up earlier though, so that he could see her, and then take a nap before he had to leave for work. That could be doable, right?</p>
<p class="p1">Even in his head, it sounded slightly insane. Altering his sleep schedule so he could get a few extra minutes of Anya Time?</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Definitely worth it, though. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">His spirits raised, however, as he came home later that night to see the lights on across the alley from him. It was well past 11 and he hadn’t expected Anya to still be awake.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Maybe they could continue their whiteboard conversation…and he could apologize for being a fool. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">But the hope he’d felt quickly dropped as he peered through his window.</p>
<p class="p1">Anya was passed out on her couch, messy hair surrounding her face and Disney pajamas poking out from the blanket she’d wrapped around herself. She looked incredibly adorable, Dmitry noted with a smile.</p>
<p class="p1">He also couldn’t help the visions of falling asleep on the couch together, napping their weekends away.</p>
<p class="p1">Dmitry shook himself out of those thoughts as quickly as they came. He really needed to get a grip or he’d likely end up proposing as soon as he finally met Anya face-to-face.</p>
<p class="p1">That is, if he ever got around to that part.</p>
<p class="p1">Vlad had assured him that he’d speak to Lily and see what she could find out, but for now, Dmitry would need to move forward on his own. He tried to think of what he could do. Logically, he could always stay the current course and let things happen naturally. That would probably be the healthier option…</p>
<p class="p1">But he <em>wanted</em> her. Everything about her, despite knowing almost nothing about her. He couldn’t quite explain it, and every time he did he felt himself slip closer to madness, but that was the conclusion he’d reached. He wanted Anya in any form she was willing to give him.</p>
<p class="p1">Dmitry was drawn from his musings by the whiteboard sitting in her window. She’d changed the message from this morning and it now read simply, <b>Missed you.</b></p>
<p class="p1">Yep. He was lost. His heart and soul no longer belonged to him.</p>
<p class="p1">Heaven help him if he ever did meet this woman…</p><hr/>
<p class="p1">Lily proved to be a source of light Anya hadn’t known she needed. She arrived Wednesday promptly at 6:30 with takeout and more wine, claiming she didn’t want to run the risk of them not having enough.</p>
<p class="p1">Anya almost assured her that she wasn’t much of a drinker herself, so they couldn’t possibly go through an entire bottle in one night, but thought better of it.</p>
<p class="p1">That proved wise, as she and Lily made their way through dinner and the first bottle within an hour.</p>
<p class="p1">At first, they discussed work and family. Lily also came from a large Russian American immigrant family and Anya felt the bond between the two grow. Even though she’d lived in America her whole life, it was nice to have that Russian connection.</p>
<p class="p1">When Anya mentioned her last name, Lily squealed with delight.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re one of Marie’s granddaughters, aren’t you? I should’ve known from the eyes!”</p>
<p class="p1">The thought of her grandmother and Lily in the same room together almost brought a shiver down her spine. Both women clearly had massive hearts, but Anya wasn’t sure the world could survive the combined stubbornness for an extended period of time. And if the two women got started in on Anya’s love life?</p>
<p class="p1">Yikes.</p>
<p class="p1">Lily then mentioned her special beau in the offhand and for a moment Anya worried she might interrogate her about dating, but Lily just giggled and blushed like mad when pressed for more information on this Vlad fellow.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, Vlad. He’s quite the charmer, I’ll warn you now. If I’d had my wits about me, I never would’ve accepted his dinner invitation. But look at me now!”</p>
<p class="p1">Figuring it would be smart to keep Lily talking about herself, and therefore <em>not</em> Anya, she continued peppering her with questions.</p>
<p class="p1">“So does Vlad live here in the building?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh no! He actually lives just next door, in the building across the alley!”</p>
<p class="p1">Anya subconsciously glanced towards the big window in her living room, curtains still wide open, when Lily caught her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Have you run into him downstairs before? I know he’s over here often, getting my mail for me. Such a sweet man.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ahh, no.” And maybe it was the wine or the fact that Lily felt a lot more like a fun aunt, but Anya felt like she could share this one secret with her. Better to do it now, on her own terms, than when Lily and her grandmother and sisters team up. “But there is this one man…his apartment is right across from mine.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ooh? And have you talked to him? Did he get a plate of cupcakes as well? They were delicious by the way, thank you again!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Thank you! I’m just happy to have people to bake for.” She cleared her throat before continuing. “And uh, no. I didn’t deliver any to him. We haven’t really spoken in the traditional sense…”</p>
<p class="p1">“You kids and your texting.” Lily waved a dismissive hand and took a healthy gulp from her glass.</p>
<p class="p1">“Actually…and I know it’s going to sound crazy, so please do <em>not</em> tell Nana about this, but he started writing me messages on a small white board and leaving them in his window. And then I started returning them and now it’s just…kind of…our thing?”</p>
<p class="p1">She’d taken quite a gamble with her message the other night. <em>‘Missed you.’</em> could’ve been considered creepy or exceptionally needy, but it hadn’t scared Dmitry off. She’d woken up the next morning to see he’d also fallen asleep on his couch, but had left her a note as well.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>We’ll have to set up a time, then. </b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p1">And that had sent her into a fresh panic, worrying about what he could’ve possibly meant by that.</p>
<p class="p1">Lily didn’t look at her like she’d lost her mind, but she did have an air of skepticism about her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did this man at least tell you his name?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes! His name is Dmitry. We haven’t been able to chat much this week. Apparently he works later than I do, so I’m usually asleep when he gets back and vice versa. Maybe Vlad knows him?”</p>
<p class="p1">Lily coughed on her wine, but recovered after a beat. Odd…</p>
<p class="p1">“Is he handsome?”</p>
<p class="p1">Anya could feel the flush spread across her cheeks and down her neck.</p>
<p class="p1">“Very much so.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well what are you waiting for! Go get him!”</p>
<p class="p1">Anya gasped. “Lily!! I can’t do that! I barely know him. For all we know, he could think I’m an absolute nutter and he’s only been pretending to be nice this whole time to humor me.”</p>
<p class="p1">Lily shook her head and finished her glass before pouring the remnants of the second bottle in it. As soon as the last drop fell, she then grabbed Anya’s hands in her own.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anya, you are young, beautiful and independent. That man would be absolutely insane to not drop at your feet and kiss the ground you walk on if you chose to grace him with your presence.”</p>
<p class="p1">If only she was as confident as Lily thought she should be…although her words were helping…</p>
<p class="p1">Anya sat on her couch now, alone, after helping Lily back to her own apartment. The older woman had assured her that she was fully capable of seeing herself out, but Anya had remained firm. It was the least she could do in exchange for dinner.</p>
<p class="p1">“It was nothing, darling. We need to make this a regular thing!”</p>
<p class="p1">Anya could definitely use a friend close by, even if she was a meddlesome woman.</p>
<p class="p1">She swirled her own glass of wine and contemplated Lily’s words. What was the worst that could happen, should she make a move on Dmitry?</p>
<p class="p1">But how would she even approach this??</p>
<p class="p1">She needed to test him. See if he was actually interested in her or if he was just enjoying the free entertainment she provided.</p>
<p class="p1">Hmm. What would her sisters suggest?</p>
<p class="p1">Olga would tell her to go knock on his door and talk to him face-to-face.</p>
<p class="p1">Tatiana would say that Dmitry was an idiot and she could do better than some Peeping Tom.</p>
<p class="p1">And Maria?</p>
<p class="p1">Her quiet, kind sister liked to shock, so she’d probably suggest Anya walk around naked.</p>
<p class="p1">Which. Ok, <em>maybe</em> she’d considered it a few times. And it hadn’t been completely ruled out, but she should probably attempt to come up with a more responsible approach, first.</p>
<p class="p1">Definitely insane. The whole situation was. But she couldn’t help but love the rush it gave her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💛💛💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>